


The Sweet Note of Gratitude

by JellyfishPublishing



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Affectionate gestures done by someone who thinks cooking, Fluff, Gen, I guess it's a bit BeetoKanae though that wasn't the intention but eh, equals flame thrower, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishPublishing/pseuds/JellyfishPublishing
Summary: Kanae just went through penguins fighting rat-people and Beethoven saying thank you is still the strangest thing she's dealt with today





	The Sweet Note of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic that was written because I felt episode 5 was always missing something. This was what I wrote around the time and I hope you enjoy. <3

Kanae stared at the yard for a few more seconds, dazed by the chaos that had just happened, as well as the lack of annihilation it should have suffered.

 

Besides a few blades of grass and the table being turned over, everything almost seemed normal. At the very least, her backyard didn’t look like an entire branch of yakuza rat men just stormed in and tried to kidnap four her frien—tenants. It also didn’t look like thirty penguins swooped down from the sky to descend upon said rat men with the furry of a thousand, slapping flippers, only for a giant, commander penguin—and she’s sure she should know what he was dressed up as but the only thing coming to her mind right now is a picture of a man on a horse—to deal the finishing blow. Even as she tries to let that all sink in, repeating it a few times because she’s not sure she can even trust her own memory anymore, she finds herself at the beginning of a dull, throbbing headache; a now common side effect that started accompanying any event with her new tenants.

 

“Wow! Lud-kun! That was amazing!” Mozart exclaims, raising his arms up happily before turning to the house. He stares up at the roof and gestures to it, waving those his arms wildly.

 

Liszt smirks and picks herself up, tossing a stray lock of hair over her shoulder to fall back into that tangle of sunset gold hair, “It was definitely a passionate display. Right, Cho-chan?”

 

She turns and makes her way over to the fallen man, holding out a hand to him. Chopin, whose hair is mussed by previously grabbing hands, blinks those wide, amber eyes before his hair naturally falls back into place. Red curtains hide those eyes back again, and Kanae feels a mournful sort of twinge at that fact, as he gently takes Liszt’s hand and is hauled to his feet in one swift motion. He wobbles a moment, Liszt’s hands already appearing and moving toward him, ready to steady him if he needs it, but he’s fine within a moment. He begins bending down to retrieve his box as Mozart throws a loud, excited holler skyward. Sousuke gives a gasp and it’s all the warning she’s allowed before suddenly Kanae looks up to see Beethoven jumping off her roof.

 

Her heart lurches and she’s already moving forward before she can even gasp but she never reaches him. She never needed to.

 

He lands on the table, crouched a bit so his legs don’t suffer the brunt of the shock, and Kanae finally stops moving and starts breathing again. Mozart gives a lighthearted laugh and claps and she wants to scold them, wants to yell at them because they were almost _kidnapped_ and strange things keep happening to this once peaceful, normal house and what kind of _idiot_ just jumps of _the roof_ and is he okay—

 

“Young one, come here for a moment.”

 

She blinks and looks to him, watching him stare her down. His eyes are sharp, the green of his irises blindingly brilliant but impossible, along with the intensity of his gaze just shakes her bit; suddenly she doesn’t know what to make of any of it. She feels her ears grow hot and that flusters her even more, so much so that she falls back on the previous thought of scolding him.

 

“W-why? You come here for a minute! I have something to say about-!”

 

“Very well,” he says, interrupting her, and hops off the table with a grace that a man who just jumped off her mansion’s _roof_ should not have. To his credit, he doesn’t even wobble as he walks determinedly, making a straight path right to her. She feels her heart fly up to her throat, the sound of her thrumming heartbeat pounding at her ear drums, and she stiffens as he gets closer, cutting an intimidating stance with his figure.

 

Those eyes never let up and they’re starting to make her blush.

 

“What-”

 

He wraps his arms around her. Her body goes still from the shock and she can’t even convince herself to say anything. He is very warm, possibly from all the conducting that he just did, or maybe magic gives your body a real work-out; it’s not like she knows anything about magic or mujik or whatever to know if it couldn’t. He holds her very awkwardly though, his arms lock into place around her but they do little to actually embrace her and his hands are bunched into fists with the first knuckle of each finger digging into her back. He leans his head down and it’s like he’s not sure where to put his chin so he just leans it against her shoulder which feels more like something sharp and hard has knocked into the crook of her neck.

 

It’s such an awkward kind of hug, nothing soft or gentle like she’s used to, but something inside her chest feels like it’s about to burst from the sensation. She watches with quickly reddening cheeks at the faces of everyone around her, noting the looks of shock on Sousuke, Chopin, and Mozart’s faces, an almost comical hint of jealousy on the later, to the look Liszt gives her, which can only be described as conspiratorial, girlish glee. Liszt even winks and Kanae hopes her face conveys her _fervent_ disapproval at such a look.

 

“B-b-beet-”

 

“ _Thank you_.”

 

She pauses, his arms pushing her toward him a bit in what she figures must be his way of trying to give her an even tighter embrace, and feels her head spin. The soft gratitude and reverence of his voice is bringing back that bursting feeling tenfold, as though she really will combust from the force of it, and she feels her heart fly into her throat. She swallows thickly, blinking rapidly at the burning feeling at the corners of her eyes, and lightly brings her arms around him. Not completely, as she’s too embarrassed for that, but enough to where she can pat his sides gently, rubbing against his smooth, leather jacket. His hands relax at that, unclenching as he presses his palms to her back and it doesn’t really help the hug much, but it’s enough for the moment.

 

A second more of this and then Beethoven starts moving again, leaning back swiftly in a clunky, sort of movement and looks down at her. She stares up at him and furrows her brow in confusion. He nods once at her with one quick jerk of his head. She nods back, slower and almost cautious. He removes himself from her completely and his limbs passionately yet stiffly gesture, turning to their audience like a tinker soldier freshly wound up.

 

“Now!” He yells, voice destroying whatever lingering mood left with its booming nature, “it’s time to set in motion the ultimate harmony!”

 

And then he’s off. Kanae watches, dumbfounded, as the loony bin reject who just hugged her hurries off to her kitchen, ready to make gyoza and cap off this nutty day. She stares before squinting, mouth falling open, and a look of incredulity slaps on to her face.

 

“What did—he just–”

 

“No fair!” Mozart cries out and rushes over to her, his arms already open and held out to her, “I want to hug Kanae too!”

 

Liszt giggles and starts moving toward her as well, a rosy blush blossoming on her cheeks, “Yes, yes! I think we should all get a hug from our cute landlord!”

 

“No fair, Liszt! She lets you hug her all the time!”

 

“That’s because you’re too handsy, Mo-kun!”

 

“Like you aren’t?” Sousuke says softly, under his breath, and Kanae just has enough time to agree before she’s hit on both sides. Twin pairs of arms wrap around her and while Mozart nuzzles her cheek with his, the side of Kanae’s face is pressed against a certain ample bosom of one overly eager Liszt.

 

Sousuke must be able to make out her expression, even as smothered as it may be at this point, and brings a hand up as he gives her an apologetic expression.

 

“Cho-kun and I will give you a hug after them, okay?” He reassures.

 

Chopin makes something like a squeak at that and whips his head to Sousuke, making incredulous, flustered noises that match perfectly with the growing blush blossoming on to his face.

 

Kanae just sighs and hopes Beethoven hurries it up already with that gyoza already.        


End file.
